Golden Princess
by maurose1400
Summary: Tori is the Princess of Gardenia with Beck as her personal guard. When danger hits, what will the golden princess and her lover do? *I totally have no idea what I'm saying right now*
1. Chapter 1 (main characters)

This is the main characters for my first ever story Golden Princess. Btw, tell me if I should go on with the story or not.

* * *

Tori's POV

I'm Victoria. I'm the Princess of Gardenia. My sister Katrina is two years older than me. She has brown hair that is a bit shorter than mine. My father died two years ago and that leave my brother Taylor as the king. My brother and I are really close but we're not that close with Katrina 'Trina' for short. Trina likes to stay in her room and look at herself in the mirror. Don't tell her I said this but I find her annoying because of her constant singing. Her voice is not that bad, but it's not the best voice. My brother is the king but he also loves to play the guitar and piano. You must be thinking that I'm also musically talented. But I'm not I can only play the violin. My brother always asks me to sing for him, but I don't think it's good enough. I like to go to the meadow and just sit there for hours and look at the flowers. I don't like wearing the huge ball gown to go there and because I sew my own dress, I just put a felt on the skirt so I can take it off and there's a shorter skirt inside. My personal maid is Angela and she's my best friend. She knows that I don't like huge ball gowns so she never told anybody about my skirt. I never dreamt to be a princess, I want to be free and just express myself. I like to disguise myself and just go to town with Angela and play violin in the middle of the town. I got to do what I like and I also got to know the people of the kingdom. My brothers rule fairly, but he doesn't know about the world outside of the castle. He doesn't know that they work for hours and got paid only with three cups of grain. I really want to help them, but I'm only the princess, I have no right to help them because I have no money that actually belongs to me. Only my brother can use the kingdom's money to help them. I'm 16 this year and I'm suppose to get married when I'm 18 so I have to get ready for a forced marriage unless I found someone I actually love. I don't want to marry at 18 but that's what princesses have to do. _*__Sigh_* why can't my life be normal?

* * *

Beck's POV

My name is Becket Oliver. I'm turning 20 this year. I'm the son of the castle's guard. Because my dad is the right hand of King Taylor, I'm kind of a member of the royal family. The difference is that we don't get treated like them we are a little more free. We live in the castle and my job is to guard the princess tower. That's where Princess Victoria and Princess Katrina live. My duty is more to Princess Victoria and I have to follow her everywhere without anyone actually noticing. I followed her everyday to the meadow and see her talk with Angela. She always took off her big ball gown skirt and I don't even know if that's legal but I kept quiet. She's really sweet and kind. I saw her sometimes sneaking out and go to town to play violin. She's really good at it. I sometimes sneak in some symphony for her to play. I think she likes it because she plays it a lot. I play the violin and guitar. She is so much better than me. She's amazing. I know she wants to help the poor but she can't because she doesn't have the money. I have two brothers Blake and Broke. They are twins but different in so many levels. Blake is the strong one and Broke is the smart one. They're both good fighter but I'm better. King David trained me himself because of my father. We are like brothers but Princess Victoria has never met me. I know Princess Katrina because when she was born I'm invited to the party. But when Princess V was born, her parents kept her because something magical happen to her. I don't actually know what I know is only that it is something with her hair. I've been spying on her since she was born but got nothing. Her window is always closed in mornings and night times. She only opens the window when she's going out which didn't help at all. I really want to know her secret but because she's a princess and everyone is protective of her, I don't really think that's going to be easy.

* * *

Do you think this is interesting? Should I continue with the story? And I'm Indonesia and live in Indonesia so English is not my mother tongue so please forgive me if there are some or a lot of mistakes. If you have any suggestion and comment I would love to hear it. Everyone is a teacher to me so please help me improve my writing abilities.

Love, maurose1400


	2. Chapter 2 (meeting him)

Victoria POV

Angela : "Princess?"

Victoria : "Yes Angela? What's wrong?"

Angela : "Your brother requested for you."

Victoria : "Now? He never calls me in the middle of the day."

Angela : "Yes. But we must be quick if you still want to sneak out."

Victoria : "I know, now let's go."

We walked together to the main castle and I can't help but wonder what my brother wants. I'm scared that he found out that I sneaked out everyday.

Angela : "Princess?"

Victoria : "Yes?"

Angela : "We've arrived."

Victoria : "Oh, well let me just get over with this."

Taylor POV

I just called Victoria and you must be wondering why. Well I made a fake proposal letter and hoping she would agree to the guy I choose for her.

Taylor : "Hey V."

Victoria : "Hey, why am I here?"

Taylor : "You got a letter."

Victoria : "Don't tell me it's another proposal letter."

Taylor : "It is unfortunately."

Victoria : "You know what my answer is already."

Taylor : "Yes, but this guy is different. He's not a prince or king. It says here that he is your castle's guard."

Victoria : "What? I've never even seen them."

Taylor : "Well I have and I know him pretty well actually."

Victoria : "So?"

Taylor : "Get to know this guy. He's really caring and protective. He's like a brother me and it kinda surprise that he sent this letter."

Victoria : "Alright. Who is it?"

Beckett : "Good afternoon princess."

Taylor : "Him"

Victoria : "My amazing brother who is crowned king at the age of 18 say what?"

Taylor : "He is the guy I want you to get to know."

Beckett : "What is going on?"

Taylor : "You said you want a beautiful bride, so here she is."

Beckett : "Her? The princess? Your own sister, are you kidding?"

Taylor : "No. I'm sure you'll be a great guy for her and I'm sure if Victoria is going to be forced to marry someone she will choose someone I trust. Right V?"

Victoria : "Now? I still have three years! And you faked the letter didn't you?"

Taylor : "Vic, I know that but mom is sick. She wants to see her favorite daughter got married before she died."

Victoria : "She is what?"

I feel so bad telling her this. Our mom is going to die soon and I didn't let anyone tell her because she is going to be depressed.

Taylor : "She is sick V. She is dying. She told me the last thing she wants to do before she died is to see her princess walk down the aisle."

Victoria POV

I'm just completely shocked. No one told me anything and now she is dying. I can heal her even though that will drain my energy for about a week, but this is my mother.

Victoria : "Where is she?"

Taylor : "Victoria, you're not going to heal her."

Victoria : "Yes I am! I'm not gonna let her die."

Taylor : "Victoria! It will drain your energy completely."

Victoria : "So? At least I'm not dead."

Taylor : "Victoria, please. I know mom will also try to stop you. She has your power and she didn't use it. She doesn't want to be healed. Just please. Make her dream come true."

* * *

It's short isn't it? Sorry. I'm on holiday now and I'll be able to update the story as much as possible.

Thank you for the comment by the way. Knowing that you liked it really made me happy.

Love, maurose1400


	3. Chapter 3 (Getting to know Beckett)

Victoria : "I can't marry the guy who doesn't love me at all. I can't marry the guy I just see today!"

_Beckett suddenly walked towards me and turned me around making me stare into his eye. I could swear I was lost in his eyes for a while._

Beckett : "I've seen you since forever. I know everything about you because I follow you everywhere as your personal guard. I am the person who hid the symphonies under your bed. And I think I feel in love with you years ago."

Victoria : "Woah. That's deep."

Beckett : "I know and I'm not lying."

Victoria : "Really? That's really sweet of you. Thanks for the symphonies by the way."

Beckett : "My pleasure. So, do I have a chance to be your prince?"

Victoria : "Maybe. I want to be charmed."

Beckett : "Alright. Come with me."

Victoria : "What? Why?"

Beckett : "You want to be charmed right? Come with me, I'll show you something."

Victoria : "Tay, should I?"

Taylor : "Yep, you should."

Victoria : "Alright. Where to?"

Beckett : "My place."

* * *

**On the walk**

Victoria : "So, what should I know about my personal guard?"

Beckett : "Well, my name is Beckett Oliver, I'm 20 and I'm a week younger than your brother. I can play the guitar and violin. I'm trained by your father along with your brother to fight and replace my father as the king's right hand."

Victoria : "Oh. Do you have any siblings?"

Beckett : "Yep. Twin younger brothers named Blake and Broke whose only 8 this year."

Victoria : "Aww… Can I see them?"

Beckett : "Would that be enough to charm you?"

Victoria : "Depends."

Beckett : "On what?"

Victoria : "How cute they are."

Beckett : "Well that's not what I'm actually using to charm you."

Victoria : "What then?"

Beckett : "It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you."

Victoria : "Please…" *puppy dog eyes*

Beckett : "Spying on you since you were young made me immune to that look."

Victoria : *pout* "Aww…"

Beckett : "Come on now *put her on an one arm hug* we're almost there"

Victoria : "Ok…"

* * *

**Broke POV**

_The doorbell rings and now I'm confuse. No one actually visit us. Well, now after I opened it, I'm pretty much surprise on what I saw._

Beckett : "Hey there buddy!"

Victoria : "Hey there."

Broke : "Hi?"

Beckett : "She's the princess you know."

Broke : "Oh, *courtesy* Blake! Blake! Princess is here."

Blake : "*stumbling down the stairs* What? What? Princess what?"

Victoria : "Princess me."

Blake : "Oh, *courtesy* good afternoon princess. You're very lovely."

Beckett : "Back off little dude, she's mine."

Victoria : "*giggles* I can't believe you're jealous of your brother."

Beckett : "Well, I can't help it when someone else flirt with my princess."

Victoria : "*blushing like crazy* Oh! Erm… what are you gonna charm me with again?"

Beckett : "Oh ya, come on in. Let's go to my room."

Victoria : "Okay?"

Blake : "*whistles* Why don't you come to my room instead? *wiggles eyebrows*"

Victoria : "Thank you for the invitation, but no. *kiss his cheek*"

Broke : "Can I have a kiss too?"

Victoria : "*kiss his cheek*"

Beckett : "Oh what about me?"

Victoria : "You get a slap in the face if we don't go now."

Beckett : "*chuckles* alright. Let's go to my room then."

* * *

**In the room (Beckett's POV)**

Beckett : "I can't believe I didn't get a kiss! And well, this is my room."

Victoria : "And?"

Beckett : "And, here is for you *gives her bow and arrows* and this one's for me *took another bow and some arrows*"

Victoria : "Why am I holding an archery set?"

Beckett : "Because princess, we're going to the woods."

Victoria : "Really? Can I call Angela first?"

Beckett : "Yes and no. This is supposed to be our time."

Victoria : "Okay then."

Beckett : "Are you afraid of heights?"

Victoria : "No, why?"

Beckett : "Hop on my back then."

Victoria : "Okay."

Beckett : "*opens the windows* Hold on tight. Here we go. *leap high from roof to roof*"

* * *

Sorry this is super short. Tomorrow I'm going to make a chapter about all the characters and their personality but I'll still post another chapter for the story. Btw, who do you think suits better to be Angela, Ciara Bravo or Erin Sanders?

Love, maurose1400


	4. Chapter4 (Characters of Golden Princess)

Victoria Vega (Victoria Justice) - Princess of Gardenia

Personality : Brave, kind, caring

Talent : Playing violin, archery, gymnastics, healing, singing, sewing, high leaps

* * *

Beckett Oliver (Avan Jogia) - Personal guard of Victoria

Personality : Brave, caring, protective

Talent : Playing guitar & violin, archery, sword & knife, athletics, high leaps

* * *

Angela Rose (Ciara Bravo) - Personal maid of Victoria

Personality : Brave, loyal

Talent : Archery, gymnastics, sewing

* * *

Taylor Vega (Taylor Lautner) - King of Gardenia, Victoria's older brother

Personality : Brave, wise, kind

Talent : Playing guitar & piano, sword & knife

* * *

Katrina Vega (Daniella Monet) - Princess of Gardenia, Victoria's older sister

Personality : Easily scared, kind, sometimes obnoxious

Talent : Dancing, spear

* * *

Holly Vega (Jennifer Carta) - Victoria's mom

Personality : Brave, kind, caring

Talent : Healing, singing, playing violin

* * *

Angelica Rose (Erin Sanders) - Personal maid of Katrina

Personality : Loyal, brave

Talent : Gymnastics, archery, sewing, science

* * *

David Vega (Jim Pirri) - Former king ; Victoria's dad

Personality : Wise, brave, kind

Talent : Sword & knife, archery, athletics, playing guitar

* * *

Caterina Valentine (Ariana Grande) - Victoria's cousin

Personality : Brave, girly, bubbly, kind

Talent : Sewing, knitting, herbs, archery

* * *

Jadelyn West (Elizabeth Gillies) - Cat's best friend

Personality : Gothic, brave

Talent : Mind reading, herbs, knife throwing

* * *

Broke Oliver (Dylan Boersma) - Beckett's younger brother ; Blake's twin brother

Personality : Smart, easy going, shy, brave

Talent : Educational subjects, traps

* * *

Blake Oliver (Casey Boersma) - Beckett's younger brother ; Broke's twin brother

Personality : Flirty, brave, strong

Talent : Lifting weights, swords & knifes

* * *

Sierra, Lauryn & China Orchids (McClain Sisters) - Villager ; Victoria's friend

Personality : Brave, kind, loyal

Talent : Archery, gymnastics, singing, playing musical instruments

* * *

Andre Harris (Leon Thomas) - Katrina's personal guard

Personality : Brave, kind, musical, protective

Talent : Singing, playing musical instruments, swords & knife

* * *

Robbie Shapiro (Matt Bennett) - Personal Guard of Caterina

Personality : Brave, helpful, protective

Talent : Singing, camouflage

* * *

Logan, Kendall, Carlos & James Navel (BTR) - Guards of the main castle

Personality : Brave, protective, loyal, caring

Talent : Athletics, singing, swords & knife, holding heavy weight

* * *

Bram Oliver (Orlando Bloom) - Beckett's dad ; King's right hand

Personality : Loyal, brave, caring

Talent : Archery, swords & knife, playing guitar, high leaps

* * *

Max & Megan Joey (Max Schneider & Megan Nicole) - Royal musicians

Personality : Fun, active, musical

Talent : Athletics, playing musical instruments, singing

* * *

Amandla Harris (Amandla Stenberg) - Andre's sister

Personality : Brave, active, loyal, kind

Talent : Tree climbing, knifes, high leaps, playing violin

* * *

Jennifer Carey (Jennifer Lawrence) - Victoria's teacher

Personality : Brave, loyal

Talent : Archery, herbs, hunting, educational subjects

* * *

Josh Carey (Josh Hutcherson) - Victoria's teacher

Personality : Brave, protective, caring, loyal

Talent : Knifes, frosting, camouflage, educational subjects


	5. Chapter 5 (Being charmed)

MJ Lynn = thanks for the review. I'm so glad you liked it. What you think means the world to me.

* * *

In the room (Beckett's POV)

Beckett : "Well, this is my room."

Victoria : "And?"

Beckett : "And, here is for you gives her bow and arrows and this one's for me took another bow and some arrows"

Victoria : "Why am I holding an archery set?"

Beckett : "Because princess, we're going to the woods."

Victoria : "Really? Can I call Angela first?"

Beckett : "Yes and no. This is supposed to be our time."

Victoria : "Okay then."

Beckett : "Are you afraid of heights?"

Victoria : "No, why?"

Beckett : "Hop on my back then."

Victoria : "Okay."

Beckett : "opens the windows Hold on tight. Here we go. leap high from roof to roof"

Victoria : "squeals This is fun!"

Beckett : "lands in a meadow Hop off."

Victoria : "Do I have to? Can we fly again?"

Beckett : "Yes and no. I'm gonna teach you archery."

Victoria : "Yay!"

Beckett : "Alrighty then."

_Now I'm so amazed. I can't believe a princess is exited to learn archery. I thought doing this won't get me any closer to make her fall for me but she is so different. I'm so glad she is like this. I don't know what else I could use to charm her other than this._

Beckett : "Before we start, why don't you took off the gigantic skirt of yours."

Victoria : "Okay. take it off now what?"

Beckett : "Well, so here is the …" {a/n: I have no idea about archery so let's just skip it okay? I'm so sorry.}

**_After 3 hours_**

Victoria : "Can we rest? I'm so tired."

Beckett : "Of course. Do you like it here?"

Victoria : "Yep! I love to be outdoors and now I love archery."

Beckett : "I'm glad you do. Isn't it an amazing feeling to be this close to nature?"

Victoria : "Ya, I never thought that anything could be more beautiful then the flower garden but this is magical."

Beckett : "If you like archery, I know someone who would love to teach you."

Victoria : "Really? Is it you?"

Beckett : "No, it's your beloved teacher Mrs. Carey."

Victoria : "Jennifer? Are you kidding? She seems so quiet."

Beckett : "Well, you seem quiet."

Victoria : "I know. And do you know the golden girl?"

Beckett : "The mysterious girl who helps our guard capture robber?"

Victoria : "Yep."

Beckett : "Everyone knows her. She is an amazing fighter. You know everyone is searching for the girls identity."

Victoria : "If you know who she is, would you tell anyone about it?"

Beckett : "Possibly, why?"

Victoria : "*took a deep breath* I'm her."

Beckett : "What?"

Victoria : "Here look. *takes an arrow and shoot a squirrel in the eye*"

Beckett : "Wow, but her hair is blond. Golden actually."

Victoria : "*Takes her hair bow off and her hair turns golden* Like this?"

Beckett : "OMG. How? Who taught you?"

Victoria : "Angela. We practice at the garden with Cat and some villager."

Beckett : "What garden? If it's in town then I don't think I seen that."

Victoria : "There's no way you could know. The garden is kinda hidden behind tall bushes."

Beckett : "But I follow you everywhere."

Victoria : "Well, when I'm in town, I use a wig. It's usually red."

Beckett : "Oh so that's why."

Victoria : "Please don't tell anyone. It has been our secret since forever. I don't even know why I told you."

Beckett : "If you don't want me to, then I won't. Thanks for trusting me though."

Victoria : "You know, you're a really cool guy. I wish we met years and years ago."

Beckett : "Trust me princess, it's not easy to you see dance around in that short skirt of yours while trying to stop the urge on kissing you."

Victoria : "*blushing* Oh my. This skirt is not that shirt you know. It's below my knees."

Beckett : "I know, but the urge to kiss you is always there. You're beautiful you know that princess."

Victoria : "First, no I'm not beautiful. Second, stop calling me princess. I think now we're close enough for you to call me Victoria."

Beckett : "Well V, you've known Angela since you're 9 and she doesn't call you Victoria."

Victoria : "I told her to call me Victoria but she said she is used to call me princess and doesn't feel comfortable calling me Victoria.:"

Beckett : "Oh. Do you want to practice again?"

Victoria : "Not really. Just show me what else you can do."

Beckett : "All right. *Shoot some arrows and knifes*"

Victoria : "Can we go back? It's getting late you know."

Beckett : "Alright beautiful. Hop on."

Victoria : "*put her long skirt back on* I can do that to you know."

Beckett : "Really?"

Victoria : "Yep. Let's go now. *starts leaping from tree to tree, roof to roof until Beckett's house*"

Beckett : "Wait up! *does the same*"

Victoria : "Well, bye."

Beckett : "Okay, good night. *starts going in*"

Victoria : "Wait!"

Beckett : "Ya? *turns around*"

Victoria : "Here *Kissed his cheek* you charmed me."

Beckett : "Oh, thanks and you charmed me to."

Victoria : "How?"

Beckett : "Everything. From being honest with me, to loving the outdoor and archery itself."

Victoria : "Oh well, good night Prince Beckett."

Beckett : "Huh?"

Victoria : "Bye.. *walks off*"

_Yes! Yes! *happy dance* I charmed her. The love of my life is mine._

Beckett : "*happy dance*"

Blake : "Stop dancing like a weirdo in public!"

Beckett : "*embarrassed* Oh who cares, I'm happy now."

* * *

Do you like it? I'm going on holiday for the weekend tomorrow so I'm not sure if can update or not. I wrote in 30 minutes so I can post the next chapter today. I'm so sorry if this is bad.

Can you guys please review? Please be honest with me. I need all the review from you guys to be a better writer.

Love, maurose1400


	6. Chapter 6 (The story of yesterday)

** hopefaith23 : Thanks for the advice. I've made this chapter using your advice and hope this is better.**

**As I typed before, I'm using a new format for this chapter. Please tell me which one you prefer this format or the other one. I'm making this based on what you think is better.**

* * *

**The next day**

Beckett's POV

_I could say yesterday was amazing but it's actually more than that. Yesterday was magical. The girl I've been falling for more that 5 years has finally realize that and kissed my cheek. It's just on the cheek but it's still a kiss right?_

"Come down if you want your pancakes!" called Blake. _Wow! Cranky much?_

"Coming! Don't touch my food or I'll hang you in the tree outside." I threatened him.

"I've eaten one." he answered. _Okay, that's it_

"What did you say?" I said while walking down the stairs

"Blake ate one and now he's hiding somewhere." Answered Broke. _Thank you God my other brother is nice._

"Blake! Where are you? Come out or I'll take your knifes!" I threatened Blake again.

"No! No! Never touch my babies!" Blake cried out while going out of the cabinet. _Such a baby! And my dad said he's the brave one. -_-_

I said, "Because you decided to eat half of my breakfast, you're buying my a new set of arrows."

"No way! That's expensive you know." Answered Blake.

I just chuckled. "I know it's expensive that's why I asked you to buy it for me. I don't have that much money."

"Why don't you just ask your new girlfriend? Huh? Prince Beckett." Teased Blake.

"First, we're not lovers. Second it's cute when she said it but when you said it, I think I'm gonna puke!" I answered back.

"Ya, ya, lover boy. I'm not going to buy you that. Ask Princess V, I'm sure she would give you anything remembering that you're gonna be her husband in a few months." Answered Blake. _What? Princess V is not that low. No matter what happens she is going to get to know the person and try to fall for the guy before getting married._

"No, we're not going to get married that early. Victoria wants to wait." I answered back.

"Why are we talking about marriage?" Asked Broke confusedly.

"Maybe if your twin brother didn't eat my pancake earlier, we won't be having this conversation!" I snapped

"Gee… The two of you are just as cranky and the old guy from the market!" exclaimed Broke while going back to his room. _Oh hell no! I'm not as cranky as that guy. I didn't snap at every person that walks by and accidentally touched me._

"Whatever bro, I'm going to the princess tower, the two of you practice, your guardian test today." I said while walking out.

**At the princess tower (Tori's POV)**

"What happened yesterday? Did you guys kissed? Did you hug him? Or maybe you just gave him a flirty smile? Come on tell me!" babbled Angela. _She's been trying to know what happen yesterday and she is starting to get on my nerve. I want yesterday to be my secret but now I don't think I can hide it._

"Well Angela, we went to woods by leaping from roof to roof and then he taught me how to shoot an arrow. After that we ate some berries that grew there and then I told him the hair secret and the archery skills secret. Then we get back to his house and before he went in I kissed his cheeks. Happy?" I told her.

"Aww… so cute! I'm happy now and I'm sure Cat will be to when I told her." Answered Angela.

"Don't tell her! The whole castle would know if you tell her." I said. _Cat's my cousin and I love her but come on! She's the biggest blabber mouther there is!_

"Alright, she's going to ask you herself anyway." Angela said while shrugging.

_I was going to answer her but there's a loud thud on my roof. I'm sure it's not my teachers because they can't reach the roof so it must me Beckett or I must say Prince Beckett._

"Beckett get down here!" I shouted to him

"How did you know it's me?" he wondered out loud.

"No one can reach the roof except you, me, your dad, and some robbers. I'm here, your dad would just knock, no robbers would rob in the morning and that leaves you." I explained

"Well alright. What's the agenda today princess?" he asked

"First I got lessons with Mr. and Mrs. Carey, then I'm going to the flower garden." I answered

"Okay then, I'm going to talk to your brother, any messages?" he asked me.

"Actually there is, tell him that I hate you and you're the worst guy alive." I answered while smirking.

"I'm not going to tell him that and I recalled you saying 'you charmed me' to me last evening." He answered back.

"Alright, now go away before my teachers get here." I said.

"Too late." Exclaimed Mrs. Carey

"Bye." Said Beckett while jumping out through the window.

"Good morning Jennifer, good morning Josh." I said. _I call them by their names after about a month of learning with them. The actually told me to do it and it just stick to me. It seems kinda weird calling them with Mr. and Mrs. because even though they are married, they are still so young._

"Morning V" Josh answered back.

"Today we're learning …" [a/n I'm going to skip the learning part because it's kinda boring.}

**Meanwhile in the main castle (Beckett's POV)**

"Hey Tay" I said after I arrived in his room.

"Hey bro, how's everything going?" He asked me

"Pretty good. I love your sister." I said

"I know bro. She's something isn't she, I honestly would've dated her if I'm not her brother." He said

I laughed and said, "Who wouldn't? Your sister is amazing,"

"So what did you do yesterday?" He asked?

"I charmed her by teaching her archery in the woods." I answered.

"Victoria, in the woods? No way!" he said.

"Yesterday she had fun. She kissed my cheeks." I told him

"I guess I'll start writing the guest list. Right?" He joked

"Don't you think Victoria will want to wait?" I asked him back

"She's pretty much in love with you. I know what kind of guy she likes that's why I ask her to get to know you." He told me.

"Why me? There's thousands of guys lining up to marry her." I told him. _Even though I already know the answer, I still don't believe I will get to marry the princess. I just need him to tell me again why did he choose me over the extremely rich prince from all over the world._

* * *

**It's not what I called a good chapter ending but oh well. It's already midnight at Indonesia when I wrote this chapter so I have to go to bed before my mom got mad. I don't think I might be able to post a new chapter tomorrow because I will be going away for the weekend. I'll try my best to update as much as possible during this holiday because when school started I don't think I would have time to update. My schedule during school days are really tight. I'm so busy but I might be able to update at school if the teacher is absent.**

**I'm sorry for this extremely long author's note. Please review and I hope you guys liked it.**

**Love, maurose1400**


	7. Chapter 7 (Uprising attack?)

Hey! Hey! I know I haven't update in a while but school has started and I haven't got that much time so I'm very-very sorry. Thanks for the review, it means a lot to me.

* * *

Beckett's POV

"One, I trust you. Two, I know Victoria will like you. Three, I'm sure you will do anything to protect her and teach her how to protect herself. Four, you're the only person who knows her better than I do after all those year of following her. Five, you've been in love with her since forever." He answered

"How do you even know that?" I asked

"I'm skeptical. Victoria is my sister and I know what kind of person she likes." Answered Taylor

"Do you know her secret?" I asked

"About her hair? Of course I do, I know you do to." Answered Taylor

"Not that one, the other one." I said

"I know about her skirt and I know about her sneaking out." He said.

"Well okay. She didn't know you knew." I said

"I know and that's a good thing." He said.

I said, "I gotta go. I need to ask my brothers about their exam today, bye."

"Bye." Said Taylor.

_I was walking home until suddenly an arrow hit the ground right beside me. I looked around but I didn't see anyone. I jumped and still no one is there. I picked up the arrow and there's something wrapped around it. It's a piece of paper with a note on it. It's written in red ink, which looks like blood "You're going down. You, your princess and Gardenia, anonymous."_

_You could say I was surprise but I was more than surprise. Who would send a note before attacking and who would want to destroy Gardenia? Gardenia has great connection with every other kingdom and why did this anonymous sent it to me, not Taylor?_

"Beck?" said Broke. That snapped me out of my trance.

"Oh, what?" I said.

"Nothing, what are you thinking about?" He asked me

"Here. *I showed him the note and arrow*" I answered

"What? Why would anyone want to destroy Gardenia?" He asked

"My thoughts exactly but that's not important now. How's the exam?" I asked him

"Not so hard. I miss one target on the knife throwing but I did perfectly on the others." He told me

"That's a relieve. What about Blake?" I asked him again

"I don't know about the theory exam but he seemed a little confuse. For the practical exam he did pretty good. A little mistake here and there." He told me

"Oh just leave it to Blake to make a person stress." I said

"I know." He said

"Hi!" said someone from behind us

"Hey?" I asked _Oh God! That's so stupid! Why did I say that?_

The person giggled and said, "It's me!" _I know that voice anywhere. _"Beckett! Hi! Hi!" shouted Victoria

"Hey V" I said

"Hey Broke oh you're so cute! "pinches Broke's cheeks*" gushed Victoria

"Don't you think I'm cuter?" I said

"No." She said without any emotions.

"Ha Ha! *puts tongue out*" said Broke.

"Why are you still here?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Bye then." He said.

"Beckett, why the long face?" Victoria asked me

"Just got this letter on an arrow, look. *Showed the message*" I answered

"What? Why would anyone want to destroy Gardenia. We have a strong friendship with every other kingdom." She said

"I know, I'm also confused, I didn't want to talk to Taylor about this yet though." I told her

"Why not? Maybe he knows someone who hated us." Victoria told me.

"He's so happy that you like me. I don't want to ruin his moment with this. He's already stressed with a lot of things, this will just make him go crazy!" I told he

"I know he's stressed but he has the right to know. We're all here and ready to help. If there's any attack, the golden girl and her friends will be ready to fight." She told me.

"But you're the golden girl. You're the golden princess. Are you sure he will let you fight if he knew you're her? I asked her.

"I don't know, but he will do anything to protect Gardenia. Wouldn't he?" She asked me.

"Of course he would. But you are the princess, you, Princess Katrina and your mom will be his main concern." I told her

"Well then, I won't tell him I'm the golden girl. I'll just fight without anyone ever finding out who I am." She told me.

_I sigh. It's either risking to lose our best fighter or fighting undercover. An unauthorized troops would be bad for Gardenia. We have no choice but to tell Taylor and begged him to let Victoria fight._

"Alright, let's go tell your brother. About the golden girl to. We will beg him if he doesn't let you fight." I said

"Okay. Let's go now but no one else shall know I'm the golden girl except Taylor until the first attack." Said Victoria

"Deal. Better be quick before the sun goes down. Attacker goes into action at night." I told her.

"Better bring a bow and some arrows then." Said Victoria.

"Yep! Here *gave her bow and arrows* Let's go." I said

* * *

It's kinda short but I'm doing this while doing my homework so yeah, not my best work but not so bad, I think.

Thank you guys for reading and hope you guys like it.

Please review, give me some suggestions to if you like.

Love, maurose1400


	8. Chapter 8 (First attempt?)

Hey... I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm so very sorry. I got lots of homework, projects, tests, presentations and I just got home from Immersion. I'm very sorry and I hope you liked this chapter.

* * *

Victoria's POV

We were just walking around the garden as a shortcut to the main castle when suddenly an arrow barely miss my leg. My first reflects is…

"AH!" I shouted while jumping out of the way.

"What the heck was that?" Said Beckett.

"Another note on an arrow." I answered

"Let me see." He said "An attack coming you're way, better be ready.." he read.

"What does that… OMG! Run!" I screamed

There's like 3 dozens arrows coming right at us. I dunked at the nearest tree while aiming my arrow towards the sky. I looked to my side and saw that Beckett is doing the same thing. The arrows were coming from our left but my feelings says that it was from my right.

"My feelings says this attacker is from the right." I said

"But the arrows are from the left." He said

"I know but I trust my feelings so here it goes…"

I aimed and shot my arrow. It flew above all the arrows coming at us. A few seconds later, the arrow wave stopped. I jumped up and see someone lying dead on the ground.

"I got him." I said

"You did?" He asked in disbelief

"Come on!" I said while dragging him there.

When we arrived there we saw that the man was already lying in a pool of blood. I opened his masked and you could say I was surprised at what I saw. It was Prince Clarington. The prince who proposed to me a year ago.

"He is Prince Clarington." I told Beckett

"No way" He said

"Hard to believe…" I said

"Come on, let's take him to the main castle. And we take the high door." I said again.

"Okay, I'll bring him." He told me

"Let's go before anyone else see me like this." I said while pointing to my golden hair, golden mask and archery set.

"Kay." I said

We jumped to the main castle and when we arrive then we jumped up to the roof and went in through the tower window. We ended up in the attic. We walked a few feet until we arrived at Taylor's room. We both went in and I didn't like what I saw.

"Tay?" I managed to choke out

He was lying there lifeless. I put my clip back on my hair and took of my mask. I run towards the doctor's room. There I asked him to hurry and bring some medicine. We quickly went back and Taylor is extremely pale.

"Please just help him!" I cried out.

"Shh.. It's going to be okay V." Beckett said while hugging me.

"He's lying there lifeless Beckett! How can it be okay?" I shouted at him

"Think positive V. Breathe…" He said

"Good news. He's alive." Said the doctor

I let out a sigh of relief,

"But he's still unconscious. He will wake up soon enough. I think someone put poison in his drink, it's good that you called me. Now can you tell me what happen to him?" He asked

"He attacked us and the golden girl saved us." Beckett answered.

"Oh, well bring him to my office. I have to clean him up and get him a coffin." He told us

"Alright, you can stay here V." Beckett told me

"Okay." I said.

My face was red from crying and I still feel frightened. What did Prince Clarington want from us? I knew that he was not the leader but this must had something to do with his kingdom Astro.

"V?" I heard someone called me.

"Taylor!" I screamed hearing his voice.

"Come here. I'm okay." He told me

"Yea, what about 10 minutes ago?" I asked while hugging him.

"Sorry I scared you. I have no idea it was poisoned." He said

"I know." I said "I gotta go now." I told him

"Kay, bye." He told

"Wait, I forgot to tell you. Prince Clarington attacked us. I killed him." I told him

"My dearest sister who is extremely nice say WHAT?" He said

"I'm the golden girl. I shot him in the temple with an arrow." I pointed to the archery set next to the bed.

"You're one crazy girl V." said Taylor

"I know, bye…" I said

* * *

Well, that's the end of the chapter, I'm posting another chapter right after this so, I hope you liked it.

Review and Suggestions are always welcome.

Love, maurose1400


	9. Chapter 9 (Outside the Palace)

Tori's POV

As usual I was walking around the flower meadow. I jumped up over the fence and put my wig on. I walked toward the villages. There I saw my friends.

There was Sierra, Lauryn, China & Amandla Orchids. There is also Max and Megan Joey.

I saw them and said hey. I went in their house and then we just do what we usually do.

"Time to start?" I ask them

"Of course" answered Max.

We took our respected instruments with China singing the vocals. I took the violin just like Amandla. Megan took the guitar and Max got behind the piano. Sierra & Lauryn is both the backup vocals.

"Let's get this started!" Shouted Max

The guitar started and then the piano and violin blend in with it and then China, Sierra & Lauryn's magical voice completed it.

*clap* *clap* *clap* I heard. I turn my head and

"Hey baby girl!" said Beckett

"Hey Beckett." I said

"He knows?" asked a shocked China.

"I kinda tell him and well he's my boyfriend." I said

"Oh, okay." They said

"You guys were amazing. You should perform for Taylor sometimes." Said Beckett

"NO!" we all screamed.

"Why not?" He asked

"This is a total secret, this is just for fun. It's dangerous performing for the king. If he didn't like it say goodbye to our heads!" said Sierra.

"Well there's no way Taylor would hate that. It was incredible. I love your voice." He said

"Thank you." Said Max

"Wait, I think the king is looking for a new musician because the last one stole the kingdom's gold and ran away. I know you guys are still really young but I think you and you (points at Max and Megan) will be perfect. How old are you?"

"My name is Megan and he is my brother Max. I'm 19 and he's 20." Explained Megan

"See? Perfect age. You guys would be perfect as the new musicians. You can go in and out everyday." He said

"Really? Aren't you like forbidden to go out or something?" asked Max

"For the royal family yes, but for the musicians and maids, no." Explained Beckett.

"I'm in, are you?" Max asked Megan.

"Ya, I'm in." answered Megan

"Awesome, we got ourselves a new musician team. And also friends for Victoria." Said Beckett.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter and I really would love it if you would give me some ideas for the villains name. I was thinking about Valerie, tell me what you think and

Don't forget to review and give suggestions.

Love, maurose1400


End file.
